


Eu sei que ele não é meu

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: As vezes no meio da noite Thoros tinha a impressão que a moça da foto estava encarando.





	Eu sei que ele não é meu

As vezes no meio da noite Thoros tinha a impressão que a moça da foto estava encarando. Isso só acontecia após Beric já estar dormindo, ele nunca sequer se lembrava da foto quando ele estava junto, quando eles estavam sozinhos.

Thoros inicialmente achou que era uma daquelas modelos pin-up, só algumas semanas depois ele descobriu que era Allyria a noiva de Beric. A noiva que ele amava mas que parecia esquecer quando Thoros sorria nos momentos quietos na tenda do acampamento entre as lutas e o perigo.

"Eu não vou tentar mantê-lo pra mim, você vai ter ele de volta quando a guerra acabar" as vezes Thoros dizia para a foto bem baixinho.

Thoros diz e ainda se sente culpado porque ele sabe que isso ainda pode demorar muito tempo e que todos eles podem estar mortos até que essa data chegue.


End file.
